supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Joshua's friends
The following is a list of Joshua Juritin's friends. They only appeared in the Juritin Family. Most of them back-talk, swear, take dares, and most notably, they insult people by calling them fruits. They also usually blow raspberry. Not only that they do that, but they also perform other different actions. They all are also the last customers in different restaurants and can be extra picky with their meals when grading them. Joshua has been a closer since the first quarter of 2012. List of friends Xandra (12) - (Joshua's girlfriend. She is a crazy girl and a closer customer. She plays video games with her friends but loses all the time. She has been a closer since mid-2011. She has one glass eye on the left and one real eye on the right and she wears torn/stitched clothes. She messes other computers up unlike the ones their friends have. As well as she has a pet alpaca that she stole from Chile. She has the same brain mixed with Xandra from the Flipline Studios series and looks alot like her, but she is even worse. She also makes mistakes when writing notes and misspells words. She has kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster in Supernanny: The Theory 2 near the end of the game. She married Joshua in 2017. He's also friends with: *A male grudge-fan named Glenn aged 19 (has the same brain mixed with Gremmie from the Flipline Studios series and looks alot like him) He has been a closer since August 2011. *10 top lawyers (9 male all aged 35 (have the same brain mixed with the ones in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, Restraining SpongeBob) and 1 female named Gretchen aged 34 (has the same brain mixed with Quinn from the Flipline Studios series and looks alot like her)) The female is a forever closer. Gretchen has been a closer since 2010. *A female pirate named Coraline aged 43 (has the same brain mixed with Captain Cori from the Flipline Studios series and looks alot like her. She is crazy. Her mean face never goes away.) She has been a closer since the final quarter of 2010. *A female ninja warrior named Sakura aged 22 (has the same brain mixed with Ninjoy from the Flipline Studios series and looks alot like her. She does bad things to waiters who give away wrong orders.) She has been a closer since the first quarter of 2012. She is the last customer to come in Captain Nemos Subs and Chicken before the waiters' and waitresses' boss and founder comes in. The founder did not come in until Sakura made 15 orders. *A kind of surf shack owner named Mako aged 34 (has the same brain mixed with Kahuna from the Flipline Studios series and looks alot like him. He is very strict.) He has been a closer since July 2010, and comes in each restaurant. *A Japanese-American motorbike mistress named Mei Lin aged 16 (looks alot like Akari from the Flipline Studios series and acts like her. She has japanese eyes. Joshua's friends are fans of her.) She comes in every restaurant. *A howler named Wolf aged 20 (he does bad things to people who steal cars off relatives.) He has been a closer since April 2010. He comes in every restaurant. *A young male scammer named Ron who is the same age as Joshua. He has the same brain mixed with Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy ''and resembles him as well. He took the grudge-fan's position as a closer customer. He comes in every restaurant SO early. *An 18-year-old female Southerner named Lori. *A 40-year-old male science nerd named Jackson. He resembles Professor Fitz from the Flipline Studios series. *A 29-year-old male clown named Bonzo. *A 30-year-old speed racer named Katie who is the daughter of a old man who owns a scrapyard. She has the same brain mixed with Boomer from the Flipline Studios series and resembles her a BIG LOT. *A 27-year-old wrestler named Joey, his wrestling nickname is Boom-Boom Brusier. *A 9-year-old male student named Perry. Perry is quite intelligent and can be funny at times. He has the same brain mixed with Peanut Otter from ''PB&J Otter, however he is much more mischievous than him and misbehaves. He is the youngest of Joshua's friends. *A 40-year old food critic named Bill. He is a forever closer customer, but if he likes his food, he offers restaurants Blue Ribbons. (Like Jojo from the Flipline Studios series does) Restaurants Here are the restaurants and their closer customers. Every day of the week, a specific closer comes in at the end of a specific day. Closer customers are very picky about their orders, their scoring is much tougher. Bill the Food Critic's order changes every time he visits, he awards restaurants Blue Ribbons if the waiters and waitresses do great jobs, they keep the blue ribbons for three days, and customers give them bigger tips. Category:Lists